Searching For The Dutchman
by BibliophileBookworm
Summary: AWE Spoilers! Lina is Captain ELizabeth Turner's and William's daughter, when Lina's eight her mother's ship gets attacked and sent on a mission to send a special key and a message to the Flying Dutchman's captain, her father.
1. Chapter 1

1**Searching For The Dutchman**

**This story contains so many spoilers so if you haven't seen AWE then I suggest to not read this!! Also I have NOT seen the last scene after the credits so I began writing this story before my friend told me about it so just forget about it.**

**Chapter One:**

Lina, or Catalina looked out at the ocean. She didn't need to do any chores and her sword practice was over. She has always loved the ocean, her mother, the captain of the ship and whoever her father is loves the ocean too.

"Lina, come here, I have something to show you." Lina's mother called, she's Elizabeth Turner, the captain of the Serpent and Pirate Queen of the brethren. Lina obeyed the order since she might find out where they are going. For a week about Elizabeth hasn't said where they are off to but seemed more excited than usual. She knew it was probably treasure, which is grand but her whole eight years of life she's been wanting to know who her father was. She knew he's alive and she knew that her mom and him are still married but he can't be with them for some strange reason.

Lina walked to the Captain's Office where all her mom's maps and stuff is. She walked in while her mom was engrossed into a map or some legend since it didn't really have a specific outline of land and water and labels and such.

Elizabeth looked up and called her, she looked excellent for her age. She looked very young actually, only about nine years since Will became the captain of The Flying Dutchman, but she couldn't tell Lina, she wouldn't believe her.

"Okay Lina, look here. This is the map to The Fountain Of Youth. We should be there in about a week I would say. Imagine then, we will be immortal, never die and never grow older." Elizabeth said with enthusiasm. Lina just looked at the map in awe, she did believe in ghost stories, I mean what kid doesn't. Also she has seen more than a kid should see, I mean her mother told her stories, true stories of what happened before she was born.

"Aren't I a little young to be immortal? I mean you, ya you could. Why do you want to live forever though? The world won't last forever." Lina asked curiously, she wouldn't want to live forever. I mean forever is a very long time. Lina's mother looked at her and smiled.

"Maybe it's time to tell you more about your father. I didn't tell you before-" Elizabeth didn't get to finish her sentence, her second in command, Kai She-Young opened the doors quickly.

"Captain! The Enterprise is on us!" Kai yelled in the Captain's face with worried expression. The Enterprise is the East India Trading company's pride and joy and one of the fastest ships in the Carribean, it hunts down famous pirate ships and brings them back to Port Royal for hanging. Elizabeth would in an instant be hanged, she's the Pirate Queen, they know what that means. Her crew next of course, then Lina, that sent shivers down her spine.

Lina looked at her mom with a scared look, she's to young to die. Elizabeth quickly got up to head out the door but stopped to speak with her daughter.

"I'll tell you later hun." Elizabeth yelled then followed Kai to the wheel to check herself and make a decision on what to do. Lina rushed out behind her, she wouldn't miss any action, plus she can protect herself, may not seem like it but she can. Lina looked curiously up at her mom who was gazing in her spyglass, a frown hit her face.

"It's the One, I'm sure of it." The one is Lord Grant Beckett, Lord Beckett's cousin. They were in the same business, so now that he's gone Beckett took it over. He hasn't been as successful but all pirates are aware. He might be after this particular one because of a certain chest in this certain ship who belongs to a certain captain then it would be like the first time all over again, that would suck, especially since Will wouldn't be on their side.

"Well then what do we do? The same that we did for the others Cap'n?" Kai asked, everyone stopped and looked over the edge. Sure enough, The Enterprise was in full visual range, all there was to do is guard the chest and hope for the best, meaning that they will not get the chest, capture everyone and leave The Serpent to rot in the sea.

"We have only one choice. Fight." Elizabeth said firmly, we all knew though it's going to take a miracle to get out of this. Facing Beckett and get away, it's what only a pirate queen could do. There is no arguing with Elizabeth either, she's the most stubborn woman, and also knows how to wield a sword so there is no arguing that, it's a trait that Lina picked up as well.

"Everyone get ready!" Elizabeth yelled from her position, Kai ran down the small flight from the wheel to get his guns since he has his sword on hand and to get everyone else up from drinking rum or playing cards. Lina rushed down the stairs to her quarters to get her sword, it would seem that she was born knowing how to fight with a sword, she's such an expert at it. Elizabeth started teaching her when she was only three, but with a wooden one for five hours a day. Seven years really adds up, three years with an actual sword, to get used to the weight and feel and all.

Elizabeth stopped her daughter and lead Lina to her office. There she just pushed open a door that opened to a secret compartment of the wall which Lina didn't know was there, and there stood a chest. The chest was old, iron definitely and the engravings were odd, it had a large heart where you would place the key in. Elizabeth took out the chest and where the chest would've been a old key laid there. Elizabeth grabbed the key, it had a string around the key that would make it look like a necklace. Lina looked at the chest then the key, it's apparent that those two go together but what was her mom doing, she was pulling out what Beckett wanted. Some odd reason this chest is some high importance, Lina didn't know why.

"Lina, keep this key. Never let anyone have it, never. Always keep it with you, never let anyone see it either. Never, do you understand me?" Lina nodded. "Find the captain of The Flying Dutchman. He will help you, he's your father. Do this, just in case." Elizabeth said this with a steady voice. Lina just grabbed the key and put it around her neck, she didn't want to take anymore time. Elizabeth nodded and pushed the chest back into the secret compartment and closed it so it looked liked there was just a wall here. Lina shot up and ran to her quarters to fetch her sword, a hand-me-down from one of the crew who got a new one.

When Lina got back from getting her sword then came out to join the crew in fighting. Her mom would disapprove saying that she's to young but Lina could fight, she's really good at it actually. The Enterprise was coming very close to The Serpent, almost time for them to board. Elizabeth saw her daughter with her sword in her hand, this is to dangerous.

"Lina go hide. I don't want them to see you." Elizabeth urged her daughter, she's just as stubborn as her parents. Lina walks away and waits for the Enterprise's crew to come aboard.

Elizabeth grabs the shoulder of Lina's shirt and yanks her from position, she drags her to the sleeping quarters of the crew where she leaves Lina.

"Stay here Lina."Elizabeth says in a firm tone, Lina knows that she's trying to protect her but she doesn't want to stay down here, she wants to fight.

"Mom, I will be fine. You taught me to fight, don't worry." Lina walked towards the entrance then her mom's arm rammed into Lina's throat. She got into a coughing fit while her glare just penetrated through Elizabeth's head. Elizabeth bent down to her daughter's level with an unease expression.

"Catalina, you hold the key to your...father's heart. His real heart, I would show you to make you believe but we don't have time. We need to keep the key and the chest away from each other, from Beckett. Do this, please." After that, before Lina could nod, Elizabeth ran upstairs to join her crew. Lina just stood there shock and awe, she's has the key to her father's heart. Her father is the captain of The Flying Dutchman. Lina just stands there, waiting for the sound of clashing swords, yelling voices and the pounding on the floor from men flying aboard. She couldn't believe what her mom said to her though, the Flying Dutchman's Captain is her father, her father is the captain Of The Flying Dutchman.

Lina heard a voice command his crew to board The Serpent. There was fighting and clashing swords, Lina bored just sat on the floor. It's more fun to hear when you are part of the action. Lina just starts playing with her new key on the string of thick thread, minutes pass.

Lina gets bored and hides the key and walks upstair ignoring her mom's orders. Everyone is fighting, these fancy people in uncomfortable looking clothes, they're English, Beckett's men, they were fighting Elizabeth's crew. Nobody notices that a child is standing at the entrance. Lina looks around for her mom but doesn't see her anywhere although she spots Beckett. He's short with a temper to match, he waltzes up the stairs to the level of where the wheel is and starts attacking Kai She-Young. Soon with Lina watching Beckett slices through Kai, she almost screams in horror but covers her mouth quickly. Elizabeth sees her and trying to fend off some people from her office, they clearly think that the chest is in there. Elizabeth kills them on the spot, one she just got lucky though. Elizabeth runs to Lina, fighting people off so she can, she sees Beckett approach her but hoping that he doesn't see Lina, she whispers from the corner of her mouth not turning or anything to make sure Beckett doesn't suspect that she's hiding someone.

"Tell The Flying Dutchman's captain that I'm sorry I couldn't be there. Take care Lina." Elizabeth whispers to her daughter then pushes her off harshly to the water. Lina screams but is muffled after she hits the water, the icy cold water.

Lina sticks around to watch, the battle continues on, the crew seems to be winning when out of nowhere a cannon shoots twp cannonballs connected together by thick chains, their purpose of course it to crack the mast in half. It succeeded, the mast topples down onto the people, a horrible sight to watch, especially when your mom is on board.

Soon everyone is herded onto the Enterprise, her mom included, none to happy. Lina couldn't watch anymore so she did the only thing she could do right now, swim away.

**So, how do you like it? I mean please tell me your opinions, please review. I'll be very happy about it.**

**Hope you stick around for the next chapter! I'll be updating today.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, how do you like it? I mean please tell me your opinions, please review. I'll be very happy about it.**

**Hope you stick around for the next chapter!**

**Searching For The Dutchman**

**Chapter Two**

**Hello, I hope that this chapter will be as good as the last one, maybe longer too.**

**Well enjoy the story!**

"Kid! Kid! Wake up, you've work ta do." Selena calls to Lina, Selena is a barmaid for the morning, she serves rum and misses out on all the fun of the night job. Lina on the other hand just appears everyone so month or two, it has actually been six months since her mom pushed her off the boat and gave her the key of her father's heart for safekeeping. Lina washed up to shore and a month later stowed away in a ship who were talking about The Flying Dutchman, they threw her overboard after they found out she stowed away, numerous accounts like these happened in the last six months.

Lina woke from her slumber and got on her boots, she only had a pair of clothes that she slept in, she heads down to work. Cleaning up The Faithful Bride since they have no time for that at night so Lina cleans up every disgusting thing around for a place to sleep and a full plate of food.

Lina walked downstairs to the bar, it looked horrendous, chairs everywhere, some even demolished, tables turned over, rum everywhere and a shattered glasses and a couple mugs just laying around. There must've been a fight last night, definitely with some destroyed chairs.

"I'm here, don't need you yacking up a storm. You especially don't want Mister to find I'm working here." Lina verbalized when she got to main level, Selena looked at her furiously. It's her job to clean up and serve but a girly like her doesn't want to pick up all the trash, she's just lucky two months ago Lina asked for a job.

"Shut about it why don'tcha, after the cleaning then your food. Also clean bathrooms this time, okay?" Selena said, agitated that the kid is giving her attitude. Lina shrugs and starts picking up the shards of glass then the occasional mug laying around and of course picking up the wood that was from a chair. Lina does all this while humming A Pirate's Life For Me.

As the sun gets up into the sky Lina scrubs hard at the floor to make it look better, that will be impossible but she scrubs at the grimy, drink stained floor.

A few men will come and go getting a drink, slam it down then leave. Barely any drunks at mid-day. Lina scrubs hard at the windows and puts the tables and chairs back in order knowing that she'll need to do this all over again.

It's almost night and Lina is finally done cleaning the joint, it looks better but not excellent, you could never make this bar look excellent. Lina rushes over to the counter for her meal, normally a big plate of food that is just laying around, but it's still one whole plate of edible food.

"I'm done Selena!" Lina yells out, Selena comes out with a bunch of makeup on and a flirtatious dress that almost looks dreadful on her, the drunks won't know a difference though. She must have been switched positions from day barmaid to night barmaid.

"Well looks clean, enough. The dump will never be clean though. If I need some help tonight then I'm calling for you, okay?" Selena asks, trying her best to sound sincere so Lina can help tonight. Lina actually has been a big help during nights normally, if there is a fight that the barmaids can't handle and need another hand they get Lina, who helps a lot because of her size and nimbleness. Lina looks at her with disgust, she's hoping that she doesn't have to wear a dress, she hates dresses, she believes that men created them to make it harder for women to run away.

"Do I have to wear a dress Selena?" Lina asked annoyed, the kid just hates dresses, also skirts. It's pants or no deal. Selena looks at Lina, Lina has untamable brown hair, that looks almost like her mothers with chocolate brown eyes that made your heart melt and a clear complexion with a thread necklace around her neck, Lina also has a white cotton shirt and brown cotton pants, if she didn't have long hair some people would mistake her for a boy.

"No, I won't make you. Your meal is in the back, got it?"Selena tells Lina, she sighs heavily. Lina gets out of the barstool and goes into the backroom, where all the drinks are made. Today on the menu is a slice of hard bread and a stew fulled up on the plate, there are vegetables, meat and apples. A small mug of rum is there to wash everything down with. Lina hurriedly chomps down all her food, she's a hungry growing girl, she hasn't eatne since yesterday at this time. Selena comes to the back to chat with Lina, she normally does since there is no better company at the time.

"So what's your name again kid?" Lina looks up at her and swallows.

"Catalina, I like Lina best though."

"So...Lina, where is your family? I mean it's weird to see a child hang around in Tortuga." The very question Lina has been trying to avoid, what does she say, her mom is the Pirate Queen and got captured and her father is supposedly the captain of The Flying Dutchman? Now who in the world would believe that.

"My parents got captured and pushed me overboard to save me from the noose." Lina said casually, Selena looked at her horrified.

"Who are your parents? That's so sad kid, my mom just abandoned me when I was born. What's your last name kid?" Oh crap, what to say now?

"Swann, I'm Lina Swann." Lina said nervously, luckily Selena would probably forget in an hour, she never remembered her first name. Her name was actually Catalina Turner.

Selena looked at her, she brushed away a lock of hair in Lina's face. "You know, if you wore some nice clothes and some makeup you'd do alright here kid."Serena's voice sounded so cheery, she took no shame that she's a whore. Lina didn't like that she lived and worked for a whore, she loved her life on The Serpent, even if here mother ignored her until she did something wrong.

"Thanks." After that Lina just got up and put her dirty dish by the other stack of dirty dishes by the supposedly working sink. Serena looked at her strangely then shrugged and got up to go to her dressing room, to apply some more make up. Lina was disgusted by it, she hated make up, why put so much ion when it'll all come off?

Lina walked out of the dingy kitchen then back away, the owner of the bar walked through the place, he didn't know that she worked here, or lived here even. She heard him mumble something about stupid pirates, of course. Someone probably been freeloading him, it happens all the time in Tortuga, the manager was mumbling names off, he mocked a name, 'Captain' Jack Sparrow. His name sounded familiar to Lina, she heard of him before. Her mother's crew told her about her mother's and Sparrow's acquaintances, yes, his name is found pretty familiar.

Lina needed to get back to her room, undetected. If he saw her, he would question her then Selena and all the other whores. She would get fired and probably not find a place to work and eat again. The bar manager, Lina didn't know his name, was just sitting and muttering at himself at one of the tables. He started banging his fists on the table.

"Someone get me some rum!"He shouted. Selena puffed and left the kitchen. Now is the time, Lina crawled on the floor to the stairs, he didn't see her, yet. The stairs were very close now, she straightened up and walked quickly up the stairs. There, she made it.

"Di' I just see a kid climb up da stairs?" The bar manager asked Selena. By how Lina looks at first glance, you could say she does look like a boy but when you look into her face you can tell she's a girl.

"No ya di'n't. Maybe ya had to much rum."Selena said politely. She didn't want to clean up the bar in the morning, that's not lady's work. Selena walked away from the bar manager, she glanced up the stairs, the kid was gone.

Lina looked around her room, a cot and an old book that she reads from time to time, A Midsummer's Night Dream, her mother taught her how read and write, said she needed to how to do read and write, it's important. The book's pages were old and wet, they didn't move easily as Lina read through the story once more.

Night fell, boisterous noises came from downstairs and all around the room. Lina could hear the drunk men singing and laughing and could hear the clanging on mugs. Just another usual night, Lina almost gave up on finding the captain of the Flying Dutchman, I mean how's she, a kid going to get there?

A loud knock protruded from Lina's door.

"Kid. I need ya help!" It was Selena, there was probably a messy bar fight that was getting way out of hand. Before Lina could call Selena in she trudged through the door with the most angry expression known to man. Selena's hair used to be tied up all fancy, now frayed hair laid limply around her face.

"Can you help me please?" Selena growled at the kid, Selena looked a her, she didn't want to ask help from a child, especially one that is a girl. Lina got off from her cot and put down her used book, she stared at Selena with a laughing gleam in her eye. Then another woman barged into Lina's room, she had on a burgundy dress laced black and dark green with raven black hair put up very neatly into a fancy bun on top of her head, she must be working tonight with Selena.

"You ran up her to fetch this living whelp? Who are you kid? You wnet to ask help from a boy-wait girl?" The woman kept directing her attention, more like glare from Selena to Lina.

"I am a girl, also I could probably stop those buggers down there if you want. I should be asking you the same question, who are you?" Lina said smartly, she did not like this unknown woman, probably whore in her room asking questions she will forget by tomorrow. The woman looked like she wanted to slap Lina, she never liked children, like many people in Tortuga.

"Don't use that tone with me. Selena was lucky enough to come into your presence missy!" The woman yelled. Lina smirked, who cares if they grace her with their presence.

"Kid this is Ramona. She's working tonight with me." Selena said calmly but in a squeaky voice. Just through the door you could hear chairs banging, slurred yelling and dead threats. Ramona looked quizically at the child.

"Ya look familiar, are you someone's bastard child?" Ramona blurted out. Selena rolled her eyes.

"Do you need my help or no?" Lina was getting tired of their ranting, she just wanted to get though this night and try to get to sleep and get the day over with. They steamed, they looked at her with the most agitated expression then one of them finally spoke up.

"Yeah kid. Now first, only help us okay? Don't steal the show to your little kid self, okay? Also put on your cap, you can't go down looking like a girl tryin' to be a boy." Ramona yelled at Lina, she just nodded her head and picked up her newsboy cap, it prevented people from seeing her face. Lina's face had the reddest lips, normal cheekbones but chocolate brown eyes that had fire and ambition in them, she almost looked exactly like her mother at the age but had more of her father's eyes than her mothers. Her hair tucked snugly in her cap, she truly looked like a boy with her cotton loose fitting pants, a baggy, patched up shirt and a white sash around her green pants to keep her pants up.

Selena walked out first then Ramona then Lina, they walked down the stairs, past whores with men going to rooms to do business and down the steps which looked like hell. All around men were going after one man, looked like a regular pirate, just had on a baggy white tunic, blonde hair and brown breeches. Nothing special about him, although he did look pretty young, about fifteen or sixteen. All the other men were yelling at each other, looked like most turned on each other but some still went after the young pirate boy.

"What the heck happened?" Lina asked, she did not want toi clean up after these slobs tomorrow morning. This will be fun for the child, barrels of fun.

"Well that youngen there, the kid got angry or somethin' and then attacked some guy then that guy attacked some guy then a whole fight broke out." Selena whispered into Lina's ear, it made sense. Now how to make everything stop, and thing go back to it's mildly rowdy bar instead of this mayhem. Well maybe if she knocked out the boy then everything would calm down after that, hopefully.

"Here's whatcha gotta do, knock out the boy and maybe things will topple down after that. You never know though, especially with pirates." Lina told Selena and Ramona, this is what happened on her home ship when there was a fight, knock out the person who caused it.

The grown women walked in front and tried to get through the crowd before being stopped by some drunk men. Typical, ina thought, just typical then slunk through the crowd of pirates to the young boy.

"Gibbs, help me man. I need to find him, he'll help me get rid of that Jackson woman." One of the pirates voices ringed through Lina's ear. Lina stopped, she wanted to find out who him was.

"Jack, Jack, Mr. Turner is smarter now, why would he, the captain, hlep you get rid of a certain woman?..." Another pirate's voices answered, Gibbs was his name and they had her at Mr. Turner, since that is her last name and all. They must be talking about her father.

"Get to work." Selena commanded Lina while she was giggling with another pirate. Lina shook her head, time to get her work done then maybe find out what Gibb's or Jack's ship is.

The boy had this short sword out to defend himself, he brandishing it in front of all the pirates around him. They haven't noticed a small 'boy' sneak though them to the center where the boy with the sword was. A table was right next to her, some pirates were standing there fighting each other, basically slapping mostly though. There was a lone beer mug, empty but with a trace of rum in it, the basic drink served in Tortuga, immediately Lina grabbed it, perfect weapon. Lina crouched down then sprung up behind the boy. Soon Lina threw her arm up with the mug and it came crashing down on the boy's lower head, since Lina couldn't reach him. Nobody noticed her, Lina blended into the background but everyone else, at least the ones after the boy stopped and went directly to the bar counter to order some rum.

Some little fights still existed but nothing on a grand scale that needed breaking up. Lina however was trying to find those men, the ones talking about her father. She tried to trace the voices but she could not hear anything particular from the rumble of slurred voices that filled the bar. A chair was empty by her so she plopped right on down.

After a good half an hour, at least she spotted the boy was awake and also walking towards to another, older pirate. He had long braided hair, dark kohl under his eyes and had a brown leather hat on, she had seen him in here, actually all the time. Lina decided to get a listen on their conversation, she just picked herself up and sat down looking like she was watching some men fight.

"Harry, I don't think you'll be coming back." The pirate with the kohl under his eyes. Lina immediately recognized the voice, he was the one chatting with Gibbs.

"Captain, give me one more chance. If I fail this one then throw me over board." Harry, the boy, pleaded, it's strange to hear him plead, from what Lina has observed he seemed arrogant and egotistical, thinking he could fight of all those drunks by himself, no a better word, cocky.

"One more chance, now go to the Pearl, she needs some cleaning." The pirate with kohl under his eyes said, apparently he's the captain and really doesn't like Harry .It didn't take a deaf man to hear that.

Harry just nodded and went to the bar to ask for a mug of rum on the go. This is her chance, Lina scurried away from the crowd and went up to her room to get her book, her only possession in the room except for the clothes on her back. She made it back down just in time she could see Harry was leaving the bar, Lina rushed through the crowd, hopped over a cuple pirates and made it out in the open.

**End of Chapter Two, hope you liked it. Well I'll try to update the next chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Searching For The Dutchman**

**Searching For The Dutchman**

**Chapter Two**

Tortuga looked like it did any other night, all grimy and the cobblestone ground was disintegrating beneath one's feet. At any given moment a chair could be flung out of a window, luckily Lina wasn't close to when that kind of thing would happen. Harry on the other hand had no idea he was being followed back to his home ship, The Black Pearl. The Pearl, for short, was just wading in the water, Harry quickly grabbed one of the ropes and climbed aboard.

Lina looked at the rope, she hasn't climbed on a rope like this for about three months, she's a bit rusty. So Lina just climbed on the rope, she almost slipped off a few times but made it aboard whatever this ship is. Nobody was around, just the way she liked it, Lina stealthily moved around the ship to see if anybody was in there. It was if that boy Harry disappeared. Then a calloused hand went over Lina's mouth, and another securing her arms. One thing Lina absolutely hated was being held, she twisted her foot out and dug it into the person's leg's armpit and the person, probably Harry immediately folded to the ground, but he still had a hold on Lina so she bent her leg awkwardly and hit him in the side. The person let go of Lina but as she was getting up he grabbed her legs and pulled her down. Simple trick, Lina just turned around, on her back, to see the boy, Harry. She could barely make out his face but sure enough, it was him, she just put as much force and smacked his arms holding her legs.

"Ow." Harry yelled, Lina gigged a bit. She couldn't believe he was going to be so easy to get rid of. Lina hurriedly got up and bolted up the stairs, now she was up on deck. She could see everything, it was amazing, she has missed the ocean so much. It looked beautiful out, just looking how the moon reflected the ocean. Lina took a minute to let out a sigh, a nagging part of Lina still wishes to be on the Serpent with her mom and Angie, one of the crew who has taught her how to use a sword and how to fight well.

A creak in the floor boards broke the silence and Lina's thoughts, she turned around and saw Harry standing there, a bit pink on the left side of his face, he started walking up to Lina.

"What the hell are you doing here kid?" Harry whispered angrily, Lina didn't move.

"What are you doing here?" Harry scuffed, he could tell he wouldn't get an easy answer from this kid. He stepped forward to Lina, still not knowing she's a girl. The step was supposed to be menacing and scare off the kid, the kid didn't even flinch though.

"If you think I'm going to get scared from you just walking up towards me then your plan is definitely not going to work." Lina said smartly, Harry looked a bit surprised that a child would smart talk to him, he's definitely full of himself Lina decided.

In the candlelight, Lina could see Harry better, he did have blonde hair, it was wavy and long, about shoulder length and he had high cheekbones, very long lips and the blankest look in his cerulean eyes. Lina looked down to the floor, she didn't want him to look at her face, pull off her cap and him to find out she was a girl, since surely he wouldn't help her then.

" Are you going to help me stowaway or just stand there with your bruised pride?"Lina couldn't help but insult him, it was her common nature, you pick it up when all you around is pirates and such.

"Why. Are. You Here?" He said the words like they were sentences, anger was rising from him, Lina could only think that his enmity could not be strong so he'd help her, eventually. Lina just stood her ground and didn't move, not a muscle, not udder a word.

"Why are you here!" Harry yelled as he crouched over Lina, he seemed very tall for his age, he was definitely taller than Lina. Lina backed away from him, just took one step, his breath smelled horrible. Maybe a new tactic was in order.

"I need to get to my location before I turn nine and three months. So if you would be ever so kind, please help me stowaway on this ship." It was hard for Lina to sound sincere, she didn't want to, it seems though there would not be another way. Harry on the other hand felt like he was getting through to him, should he help the poor lad or no? Of course not.

"Do you know what ship you are on lad?" Lina didn't know, did it matter? Lina just shook her head.

"Well don't stow away on this ship, it's the Black Pearl!"Harry said matter-of-factly.

So this is the infamous Black Pearl, captained by no other than Jack Sparrow. Her mother was one this ship, maybe even in this very spot. Lina's mom was captured and fought the East India company on this ship. Longing for her mother attacked Lina, she became overwhelmed by the fact that her mother was here on this ship many times before and might never be again. Lina tried to push the feelings away, she walked away from Harry to glance at the end of the ship, she wanted to see the ocean, that would help, maybe.

Harry watched the boy, he started to tremble, but just a bit, you could barely tell fro those loose fitting clothes, he walked to the end of the ship. He just followed him.

"Look, are you going to help me or not?" Lina asked curtly after she sniffled. The boy leaned over the railing then crept behind Lina.

"Of course," Lina smiled, her plan is working, "not" Then Harry moved his arms to grab her shoulders and throw her of the ship.

"Do you want a broken nose, or worse a broken arm?" Lina asked politely, Harry smirked, like a kid could do that much damage.

"Like you could do that damage." Lina looked down and behind her, one of Harry's hands were on his sword's hilt. The kid turned around and jerked her palm of her hand right under Harry's nose as if she wanted him to smell it.

"Like this, now a broken nose hurts like heck, I should know. Do you want to go through that much agony?" Harry's eyes were brought to life, he looked so frightened but he calmed down after Lina pulled her hand away.

"You can't break my nose. You're joking. Now goodbye whoever you are." Then Harry grabbed Lina's shoulder with a strong grip to throw her over but before Lina kicked Harry between the legs, what a cheap shot. Harry let go of her and fell to the ground, Lina crouched down and leaned over him and grabbed a hunk of his blonde hair.

"Now _please_ help me." Lina put much emphasis on please. Harry's head was jerked up to look at her, but luckily her face was hidden in shadows by her hat's cap.

"Let go off my head. I'll help ya okay?" His head was starting to pound, it hurts when you have a large hunk of hair captive. Lina grinned, he could see her grinning, he couldn't see though the redness of her lips, the thing that gave her away mostly.

Lina let go of Harry's hair, it was a bit greasy, she rubbed her hands on her already dirty pants. She pushed herself up and put out a hand to help him up.

"No way." He mumbled and got up by himself, Lina just shrugged. His loss.

Harry went down the small steps to the middle of the ship, he stopped right there and turned around to look at the kid her volunteered to help, he couldn't believe he fell for it, under pressure, what will the captain think of him once he finds him stowed away on his ship?

"Okay, I'll take you, do you have any things with you, don't drop the." Harry asked, Lina just reached in the back of her pants where she slid the book, to keep her hands free. Harry glanced at it then spoke up.

"You know how to read?"Harry asked surprised, many pirates do not know how to read, how does this little boy know, is he a run away from a governor's palace or something? Odd kid.

Lina just nodded, she just wanted to get situated in the place she'll be hiding in, she also needs to find some other hiding spots since Harry will probably give her location up.

Harry and Lina walked down the stairs, across the ship, she could see a lot of hammocks just tied up in the open, one after another, the crew's room. There were a bunch of rum bottles laying askew on the ship's floor and some crates that had a bunch of cards on them.

Harry walked then stopped. He did not know where to stowaway a small child. Would he fit in small spaces? He glanced back at the boy, really skinny a bit short and was rubbing his hand on a dull golden thread around his neck, probably a trinket from his beloved mother.

Harry turned around and went walking the other way and passed Lina. She followed him diligently, she had a sense when to follow and shut up then when to yak and ask questions, it's just that sometimes she didn't always listen to that sense.

Down the stairs they went, again, this time on one side was the brig or where normally hostages & prisoners were kept then on the other side was where the food and most importantly the rum was stored. Harry walked through with Lina trailing behind to a stack of flour, sugar, wheat and oats in large burlap sacks.

"Help me." Harry commanded. Lina immediately helped him and started moving burlap sacks. After a bit of time they finally finished, all bags were clear.

"Now I need you to just crawl right there and I'm going to put the burlap sacks around you, the pirates won't notice I bet. We barely ever eat, until someone volunteers to cook. Great, Lina thought, she was going to a ship that eats less than she normally has every day.

"There? Okay." Lina answered curtly, she sat down and hugged her legs, a huge grin played on her face.

"Weird kid." Lina heard Harry mumble before paneling the burlap sacks all around her. Lina just sat there smiling, she was one step closer to finding Mr. Turner. As soon as Harry left Lina punched a small hole for light to come through.

**Thanks for the reviews! It only has been up for a couple of hours and it got reviews! That's awesome. Well keep reviewing and I hope you stick around to read the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

1**Please review, and thank you! **

**Searching For The Dutchman**

**Chapter Three:**

Once Harry got out to sea with the crew he forgot all about helping Lina. A week passed and he did the normal job, cleaning the deck, tightening ropes, and keeping watch. This is what he loves, the sea, maybe his parents needed to listen to him if they did not want their son running to join a pirate ship.

Today was just like other days on sea, everyone was a bit drunk and the crew were out working, today Harry would go in the crow's nest and watch for any ships or something to delay their voyage to the Flying Dutchman's ship.Apparently Jack owes Capt. Jackson a whole lot of money and Jack thinks that with the help of William Turner, she will quit bugging and chasing after him.

The Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow, was steering the ship but for days he has been steering it all sorts of directions, like he doesn't know where to go. Harry didn't mind though, he was on the sea and very carefree, no rules and no restrictions. Unlike at home, at Port Royal, it was dreadful there.

Lina currently was sticking out her hand to grab a piece of fruit that was next to her burlap sacks surrounding her. It was a red apple and pretty tasty from the looks of it. There was not much to do, except for listen to the crew when they were playing cards, that was always funny. Lina actually manages to stuff her face full with food, it's amazing really, she never thought she could eat so much in her life!

Occasionally a crew member would come down and get some food for ingredients to make a meal. At those times Lina tried to curl up as small as she could.

She bit into the juicy apple, it has some squishy spots but oh well, in a couple minutes she finished her apple and started listening to the crew.

Beastie Tow was a towering giant, he was over seven feet tall and looked like he could brake a person like a twig, hint his nickname, Beastie. He was getting so hungry that he started complaining on someone to make some food, that only made him get the job. He had no clue how to cook and was going to put some oats into a large pot filled with water and cut up some apples, seemed good enough. A pirate is not really picky when eating.

He walked over to the burlap sacks of food, there were sacks filled with flour, sugar and what he wanted oats. The sacks were packed in a round lump, it went a bit high but Beastie was a bit drunk so he didn't find it weird. There was a noise, like someone was enjoying an apple. Beastie picked up the top oats sack and there was a kid just smiling with an apple core in it's hands. It looked like a boy, but he wasn't sure.

All Beastie did was drop the heavy sack and picked up the kid by the shoulders, suddenly the kid's leg was kicking his stomach, very, very hard in fact. You'd think a person like Beastie would not be hurt by a couple hard kicks in the stomach but it was his gnawing hunger, and now confusion and he was caught off guard, he didn't have time to tighten his stomach muscles.

"Sorry, I don't like to be held." The voice sounded girly but he looked up at the kid, who looked clearly like a boy, (also why would a girl come on a pirate ship?) who spoke. He extended a hand to help Beastie up, puzzled but Beastie took the hand.

"Whatcha doin' on this ship kid?" Beastie asked while getting up. He grabbed the oats sack and threw it over his shoulder. The kid was rubbing one hand against a dull golden thread around her neck, it had something heavy holing it because it just the thread just went down.

"Whatcha doin' grabbing a kid on the shoulders?" The kid answered smartly, Beastie huffed, he would not get an answer from the twirp. The only thing to do now was bring the kid to the captain and let him decide what to do with the kid.

"Walk in front o' me to the deck, there the captain will prolly throw you overboard." It didn't sound inviting but Lina had no choice. Beastie was about to grab hold of the kid's shoulders but then he thought about the kid caching him off guard, weird that he apologized but whatever.

"Ya better not dash away from me, or else." A good based threat, surely making the kid shake in his boots, actually Lina smirked to herself, about it. He started heading up the stairs with the kid in front of him.

When finally on deck, with a bunch of pirates all around, she spotted Harry sleeping in the Crow's Nest, he wouldn't help her, then there was a bunch of older guys and small guys that were cleaning up the deck and chatting with rum bottles in their hands.

Beastie dropped the heavy oats sack and everyone turned his way, confused to see a kid next to him. Lina was a bit afraid, I mean they could just throw her off the ship and not care, but she tried not to show it. She stood up straight and tried to look confident.

"What's goin' on?" The captain asked his crew, he couldn't see the kid standing next to Beastie. He walked down the steps and saw Lina, who was looking at the floor currently. The man, Gibbs was next to him.

"Do you know why there is a little kid on me ship?" Jack whispered to Gibbs who looked dumbfounded.

"No clue Cap'n." Gibbs answered Jack. Jack walked up to the kid and pulled off his or should we say her cap. Lina's rich brunette colored hair fell around her face and ended by the start of her shoulders, she looked up at everyone who was gaping at her, a girl, a girl child was there. How? Why?

"What are you doing on me ship girl? This is no place for little children, especially girls." Jack asked the little girl, she looked familiar, like he met her before, but she's probably some whore's child. Jack didn't even really like children, he didn't know what to do with them.

"Well what are you doing questioning an innocent child?"

"Well, Gibbs did ya know we had a stowaway?" Jack turned his attention to his first mate. Gibbs looked stunned, he was probably thinking why is he asking me?

"No, surprised as ye are Cap'n."Gibbs answered him quietly. Lina decided that her fate on this ship would be decided in a matter of minutes, she had to do something and be quick about it.

"Beastie, throw her overboard." You can guess who said that, Jack. Beastie put his hands on Lina's arms, so she didn't thrash. The situation left her no choice.

"Wait!" Lina yelled, hoping for them to actually not throw her overboard before she was able to speak. Beastie put her down, she wanted to get out of his grip as soon as possible, she never liked being held.

"What tis it you want?"Jack asked impatiently, Lina grabbed her thread of a necklace and brought it over her head and through her hair. She held in her hand the key, the key to William Turner's heart or chest or like it. The key just sat peacefully on Lina's hands, for all to see. She turned to Jack and Gibbs since they would know best what the key is.

Jack looked at the key then looked at Lina, the key Lina, then there, her eyes, they looked like the whelp's or more like Mr. Turner's, guessing that this kid is their spawn.

"How did you get that?" Jack asked slowly, trying to make sure his guess is correct.

"My mum, Captain Elizabeth Turner who I have heard you were quite acquainted with, she even did the double whammy, killing you then bringing you back to life. Then also you made my father, I think, into The Flying Dutchman's captain to save his life. Am I right?"Lina just stood there while the crew looked dumfounded, Jack must've picked up another crew entirely. They had no clue what that key is, or how much danger the key brings with itself. Keys often do that.

"You do know that the whole British fleet is looking for this key. So if they get a hold of this key it will be like last time except Mr. Turner won't be on our side. You know of Grant Beckett's lastest treasure don't you?" Lina asked, who knows if he knew if the pirate world was at stake again. Jack looked confused, what is this child ranting about? She's definitely a woman, all women do that. That Grant Beckett guy, he heard whispers about him, saying that he's trying to take down all pirates, and also is just like his uncle, the deceased Lord Cutler Beckett.

Lina was getting the message he had no clue what she was talking about and that of her as a ranting moron, or more like a ranting woman, even worse.

"Look Captain Sparrow, Grant Beckett took over Elizabeth's ship six months ago, he got a hold of Mr. Turner's chest but my mom pushed me overboard before him seeing me and sent te key with me. If Beckett finds out that-" It looked like Jack was getting the picture but then again he could just think her crazy. He actually didn't think her crazy, more like raving mad, this could not happen again. The first time around was difficult as it was, he didn't want to do it again with a whiny little child, expecially one that's a girl, they're so clingy as children.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Telling the truth? Telling the truth! Is he kidding? Isn't the key not enough? Lina was really wondering if he got dropped on the head as a baby or drank to much rum.

"You kidding, why would I lie to you? Also I bet you are thinking that I'm just some clingy kid that is going to be an annoying pest but see, I'm different, I'm not clingy, I actually hate it when people touch me. So you can throw me overboard if you still want to and see then when Beckett finds me that your world is crumbling, and will fall. Do what you like Sparrow, just like you have always done." When Lina finished her speech just sat prztel legged on the floor of the deck, waiting for Jack's answer.

Jack didn't know what to think, the girl sneaks aboard, she has the key and this might totally affect the destination, getting help from Will. He definitely didn't want to see or spark the destruction of pirates but right now a certain woman captian named Captain Angie Jackson is after him and won't rest until he has his head on a platter, anyways it doesn't sound serious. The question now was, should he take that risk?

"What's your name kid?"

"Lina Turner, it's short for Catalina, at your service." Lina got up and bowed gracefully, she grinned too which made her face glow radiantly.

"Ye really are a Turner aren't ye" Jack asked with a hint of fear, Lina hinted.

"Well I think so, that what my mom told me." Lina responded truthfully she looked up to him then sat back down. The deck was made of wood but it was still pretty comfortable.

A few minutes of silence past, Lina just sat there staring off into space, hoping Jack was thinking about what he was to do with her.

Jack couldn't believe his eyes, he never thought that a, Will and Elizabeth's brat would show up on his ship and b, that the pirate life would be endangered, again. Beastie moved to throw the girl overboard.

"Don't." Jack mumbles out, Lina praises him in the look in her eyes. Beastie set the girl down gently.

"What sha'di do Cap'n?" Beastie asked in a slow almost slurred voice. Lina just sat there, beaming her deep chocolate brown eyes into his forehead, hoping to make him feel guilty or something to make her stay aboard and not change his decision. All Jack did was flinch, but Lina knew that she was just making him uncomfortable.

""The brig, Cap'n?" Beastie suggested, Jack just nodded. Lina could handle that, at least she's still on the ship. Beastie reached forward to get her up but Lina just slapped his hand.

"I can get up by myself you know." Lina just mumbled under her breath then trudged off to the brig.

The stairs squeaked a little as she walked down, it remanded her from her home, on The Serpent. There was a carpenter there, there was never anything broken or squeaky, Lina missed that a little.

The stairs ended and Lina went down one more flight, Beastie was hauling several steps behind. Lina decided that Beastie was overweight and not in shape instead of just muscular. When she got to the end of the stairs, this was the level where the brig would be. Lina just stood there impatiently waiting for Beastie to come.

All around you could see wood, wood sidings then wood flooring then wood benches and selves and the only thing that wasn't wood was the brig's wall, which if fact had a twinge of rotting color, very attractive.

"I'm comin'" Beastie said, panting. Lina just waited at the brig's wall patiently.

Beastie finally made it down the steps but seemed so winded that he could barely speak. He opened the the door shoved Lina inside then locked it again, without saying a word. As he was leaving Lina could hear the boards squeaking from Beastie's weight.

Lina just did what she has always done when in the brig, she would pull back her hat and sleep her troubles away. When she woke hopefully food would be waiting for her (fat chance) or Jack would let her out (probably not). The only thing that Lina could hope for was that Jack would come to his senses.


End file.
